Oh My My My
by GhostFairy
Summary: Sophie remembers her childhood with Wales and knows they'll always be together.


**Fhyjdhsrhkm Took me forever to figure out what to write for this challenge. I switched songs five times. I had my friend text me a random Taylor Swift song and this was the one she sent which is ironic since this was one I was seriously considering. She also picked the pairing(even though she has no idea what beyblade is) so it is thanks to her I was able to come up with this. I hope everyone likes it, and if there is anything seriously wrong with it, let me know. **

**I'm posting this at almost midnight because when it is this late I don't have the energy to talk myself out of it.**

**Edit(8/7/13)-Lyrics have been removed to comply with FanFiction Guidelines so play the song instead!**

**I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade or Mary's Song (Oh My My My). **

* * *

It was finally happening.

She wasn't going to lie to herself; she'd been dreaming of this day for years. And now that it was here...

She could hardly believe it.

Her hair was curled and piled up on top of her head underneath a veil and her makeup made her green eyes seem wider and brighter than usual. Her long white dress flowed out around her.

It was almost time.

Sophie closed her eyes. As she did, memories came flooding back to her.

Sophie had first met Wales at a party when she was very young. Her parents had brought her along, but she wasn't having much fun. What seven year old would? She was surrounded by adults everywhere she looked. She was dressed in an enormous ball gown that completely overwhelmed her small frame. There were a few other kids around her age, but none of them seemed interested in talking to her.

Sophie felt trapped in the crowded room. Did anyone even see her, notice her at all? Everyone seemed to be having a great time. Except her. Her parents had disappeared at some point so she was left on her own.

Sophie found herself wandering out to the balcony. It was dark out, but the stars were visible all across the sky, twinkling brightly. She didn't know how long she stayed out there, but when she looked back into the ballroom, the crowd had begun to diminish.

Then she noticed a boy a few years older than her walking out on the balcony. He looked about as uncomfortable as she felt. Sophie didn't know why, but she immediately liked him.

"Hi," she ventured, feeling unsure. "I'm Sophie."

"I'm Wales."

It turned out Wales's family and her own were relatively close, despite the fact that Sophie lived in France and Wales lived in England. However, on occasion, his family would come to visit hers, for business reasons or something. Nonetheless, Sophie was ecstatic whenever she got to spend time with Wales. He was her best friend.

The two of them spent hours together. She remembered the one summer she'd spent in England, when she was nine. She and Wales had gotten so close. While their parents discussed business and whatever else, she and Wales were able to be kids. They didn't have to live up to their parents' expectations. They could do whatever they wanted. Nobody was watching them.

Sophie met Wales's friends. She couldn't help but be jealous. Back in France, Sophie didn't really have many friends.

His friends weren't all that fond of Sophie. They made fun of him for being friends with a girl. Trying to sound cool, he told the others he'd beat up Sophie. The boys had laughed and been appeased, but Sophie was hurt. She'd run off crying. A few minutes later, Wales had come after her.

He promised her he would never beat her up.

Sophie held him to the promise all summer.

He never broke it.

She remembered their first kiss. Or, almost first kiss.

They'd been sitting on swings having fun, when Sophie brought it up. She had just been joking around, but Wales seemed to take it seriously. He wasn't going to back out of a dare, no matter what it was.

Sophie shrieked then ran away. She assumed Wales was behind her. When she turned around though, he wasn't there. Sophie walked back to the swing set to find Wales still sitting there with a strange look on his face, almost as if he was hurt. She didn't really understand it and soon forgot about it.

As they got older, Wales and his family came to France less and less. Sophie was left wondering if she'd ever see him again...

Sophie was thrilled when she met Julian and joined his team for the Beyblade World Championships. There had been an unexpected surprise, though.

Wales was also part of the team. She hadn't seen him in years, but he was exactly the same as she remembered.

They spent almost all their time together, getting stronger and stronger, improving their beyblade skills. At the same time, they were growing closer and closer.

"Julian's Twin Jewels", they were called.

Then for a while things had taken a turn for the worse. She and Wales started arguing and were constantly at each other's throats.

One night had been particularly bad. After yelling at each other nonstop, Sophie had run up to her room and slammed the door. She'd spent the night crying until she fell asleep.

When she woke up, she'd opened the door to find Wales asleep outside her room.

And less than a year ago, she and Wales had been on a trip to France. They'd been staying at Sophie's house where she had grown up. The two of them walked through the woods out to the lake that stretched for miles around. They stayed there for hours, until the sun went down and the stars came out. Then-

Wales moved and before Sophie knew what was happening they were engaged.

The last few months had been a flurry of activity. And now, the moment she'd dreamed of was finally coming true. She opened her eyes.

It was time.

Sophie could see him waiting at the end of the aisle. Wales. He had always been there for her and he would continue to be. She could see him smiling.

When she reached him, he lifted her veil. The excitement shone on her face as well. The rest of the ceremony went by as a blur. She could barely remember saying her vows and before she knew it, they were at the reception having their first dance as a married couple.

Sophie was glowing the whole time.

Sophie climbed into the car with Wales. Her future, their future, was just beginning. They'd been through so much together and there was still so much more to come.

Everything was going to be perfect.


End file.
